Wicked inverted
by SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy
Summary: Ever thought what would Wicked be like with the roles inverted?, here is the answer to your questions (bad summary, just read) Co-written with Broadwaygirl21 WARNING: If you're a fiyeraba fan you may hate this fanfic A LOT
1. Chapter 1

SCENE 1: NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED

"GOOD NEWS, SHE'S DEAD!" The Ozians sang in harmony since their enemy, the Wicked Witch of the North was dead

"THE WITCH OF THE NORTH IS DEAD!" The Ozians kept singing

"THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS,

THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ, IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!" The Ozians sang

"Look, it's Elphaba!" Someone from the crowd said

Elphaba comes in floating in a giant bubble

"It's good to see me, isn't it?" Elphaba said and the Ozians agreed

"No need to respond, that was rhetorical" Elphaba said

"LET US BE GLAD,

LET US BE GRATEFUL,

LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE" Elphaba sang

"THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Elphaba sang

"ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW, THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?" Elphaba asked-sang

"THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY, OUTLIVE A LIE, FOR YOU AND-" Elphaba sang but she was interrupted by an Ozian

"Elphaba!" The Ozian that interrupted her said

"Exactly how dead is she?" The same Ozian said

"Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, outuendo" Elphaba said

"...But let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the North is dead!" Elphaba said

The Ozians kept celebrating and singing "NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!" an Ozian sang

"NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN!" another Ozian sang

"NO ONE LAYS A LILY IN THEIR GRAVE!" The Ozians sang

"THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!" A Woman Ozian sang

"WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!" The Ozians sang

"AND GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY" Elphaba sang

"GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE" Elphaba sang

"IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED, YOU'RE LEFT ONLY ON YOUR OWN" Elphaba sang

The Ozians started singing again "YES, GOODNESS KNOWS"

"THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY" The Ozians sang

"GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED CRY ALONE" The Ozians sang

"NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED, THEY REAP ONLY WHAT THEY'VE SEW" The Ozians sang

"Elphaba, why does wickedness happen?" An Ozian asked

"That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?. After all, she had a childhood,; she had a father, who just happened to be the governor of Gilikkin

A flashback happens

"I'm off to the assembly dear" The Wicked Witch of the North's father said

Back to reality

"She had a mother, as so many do..." Elphaba said

Back to the flashback

"How i hate to go and leave you lonely" The Wicked Witch of the North's father sang

"That's alright, it's only just one night" The Wicked Witch of the North's mother sang

"But know that you're here, in my heart, while i'm out of your sight!" The Wicked Witch of the North's father sang and with that he left

Back to reality

"And like all families, they had their secrets" Elphaba said

Back to flashback

A stranger enters the room

"Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty, i've got one more night left here in town" The Stranger sang while he was dancing with The Wicked Witch of the North's mother

"So have another drink of pink elixir and we'll have ourselves a little mixer, have another little swallow little lady and follow me down" The stranger sang

Back to reality

"And of course, from the moment she was born, she was... well... different!" Elphaba said

Back to flashback

"AHHH! it's coming!" The Midwife said

"Now?" The father said

"The baby's coming!" The midwife said

"And how!?" The father said

"I SEE A NOSE!" The midwife said

"I SEE A CURL!" The father said

"IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT, LOVELY LITTLE..." they said and then they screamed

"IT'S ATTROCIOUS!" The midwife said

"IT'S OBSCENE!" The father said

"LIKE A DEAD LION CUB, THE BABY IS UNNATURALLY... BLONDE!" They both said

"Take it away... Take it away!" The father said

Back to reality

"So you see, it couldn't have been easy" Elphaba said still in the bubble

"NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!" The Munchkins sang

"NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!" The Munchkins sang

"NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!" Munchkins sang

"AND GOODNESS KNOWS (GOODNESS KNOWS)" The Munchkins sang (and Elphaba too)

"WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS (OOOOHHHH)" The Munchkins sang (and Elphaba too)

"GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE (SHE DIED ALONE)" The Munchkins sang (and Elphaba too)

"WOE TO THOSE (WOE TO THOSE)" The Munchkins sang (and Elphaba too)

"WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN!" The Munchkins sang

"NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)" The Munchkins sang (and Elphaba too)

"NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)" The Munchkins sang (and Elphaba too)

"NO ONE MOURNS... THE WICKED..." Everyone sang-screamed

"WICKED..." Everyone sang-screamed

"WICKED!" Everyone sang-screamed

"Well, this has been fun!. But as you can imagine i have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further question..." Elphaba said

"Elphaba, is it true that you were her friend?" An Ozian said and the Ozians gasped

"Well, i... you see... um... yes." Elphaba said and the Ozians gasped louder

"Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend"" Elphaba said and she motioned her bubble downwards

"I did know. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young." Elphaba said

SCENE 2: DEAR OLD SHIZ

_Finally! I'm here!_ Galinda Upland thought, as she walked up to Shiz, black reading glasses framing her face. _Oz, this place was beautiful._

_"Oh, hallowed halls and vine draped walls the proudliest sight there is,"_

One of the kids looked at her, horrified. Were they all brunettes? Who cares! She was probably going to learn everything about everything here, it was going to be the best year of her life.

_"When gray and sere our hair hath turned, we shall still revere the lessons learned. In our days at Dear Old Shiz. Our days at Dear old-"_

Galinda saw a girl being rolled in a big cart full of suitcases. _Was she.. Green? Oz, her skin was Beautiful! Why couldn't she be that pretty? It wasn't really fair.._ But Galinda was sure that emerald goddess was going to be a complete idiot. At least she had a brain!

_"Shizzzzzzzz!"_ They finished, and turned around glaring at Galinda. _Oz, seriously? It's just hair!_ She thought.

"What?" Galinda asked. "What? What are you all looking at? Oh, Do I have something in my teeth?" They kept staring at her. "Ok, let's get this over with! No my head hasn't been burned, Yes I've always been blonde, no I didn't mess around with peroxide when I was young!" She snarled.

"Galinda!" A sharp voice called out, wheeling in a brunette girl.

"Oh, this is my younger sister, Amaryn. As you can see her hair is a perfectly normal color!" She spat out.

"Galinda! Stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason..." The Governor of Gilikkin said.

"Yes I know!" Galinda responded. "To look after Amaryn."

"My precious little girl!" The Governor doted, taking out a wooden box. "A parting gift." He opened it and Amaryn's eyes widened.

"Now father... A jeweled headband?" Amaryn said

"As befits the future Governor of Gilikkin. Galinda, take care of your sister!" He snapped the box closed and walked away. "And try not to talk so much." The blonde heard him mutter.

"Galinda..." Amaryn said, looking at her apologetically.

"Well, what could he have gotten me? My hair clashes with everything!" She said. A lady with too much makeup on, big hair, and a strange resemblance to a fish walked in.

"Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, head Shiztress here at S*** University! And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes!" She saw A flash of green. "For some of you. Now, regarding room assignments..."

Galinda raised her hand, and so did the Emerald girl, and that's who Morrible noticed first. "Yes, Is this regarding room assignments?" She asked, growing impatient.

"Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite!" She answered. Everyone looked at her disappointedly. "But you can all come visit me whenever you want!" She added.

"How good of you!" One of her brainless crones said.

"You are so good!" Another piped up.

"No I'm not!" She insisted, obviously thinking she was.

"Yes you are!" Galinda rolled her eyes, would they ever stop?

"Now stop!" The green girl answered, tossing her raven hair in a ridiculous manner.

Morrible sighed, looking annoyed. "Do you have a question?" She asked.

She nodded. "Yes, you see, I'm Elphaba Thropp." Seeing Morrible give her no response, she continued. "I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending S***; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, 'Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point'." She finished.

Morrible looked at her. "Yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along."

Elphaba smiled. "Well, exactly!" She said. Oz, she is so vain! Galinda thought. She walked up to Morrible.

"We have not yet received our room assignments." She said. Morrible, apparently not seeing her, walked over to Amaryn.

"Yes, yes, of course! Oh, You must be Miss Amaryn, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" She turned around, saw Galinda and nearly fainted. "And you must be..."

"I'm the other daughter. Galinda. I'm beautifully tragic." She said, drily.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright." Morrible said, recovering.

"Bright?" Elphaba muttered to her friends, Shenshen and Pfanee. "Look at that hair! She's phosphorescent."

Morrible sighed, checking through a paper. "I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you.

Elphaba scrunched up her nose and pouted. "Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay!" She said. An unusually tall (but still, very short) Munchkin boy walked up to her admiringly, his name was Boq.

"That's so unfair! You should say something!" He encouraged.

"Should I?" Elphaba wondered.

"Do it!" Shenshen agreed.

"Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Galinda?" Morrible asked. Everyone snickered and no one volunteered. Until Elphaba walked up, not really paying attention.

"Madame Morrible..." She asked with a smile on her face.

Morrible grinned. "Thank you dear. Oh, how very good of you!" She said.

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused.

Morrible connected their hands. "Miss Galinda, you may share with Miss Elphaba." She said. Both girls looked at each other, horrifyingly and they pulled away.

_No, no, no! I can't have that ridiculous popular girl making this horrible for me! This is supposed to be the best year of my life! I can't have her ruining it!_ Galinda thought. _She won't want to room with me anyways! She'll kick me out!_

_I hope..._


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 3: THE WIZARD AND I

Morrible strode over to Amaryn's wheelchair. "The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed...

"But Madame, I've always looked after my sister." Galinda protested.

"Everyone, to your dormitories." Morrible said, ignoring the blonde.

"But Madame..."

"Galinda, I'll be alright!" Her sister insisted. Seeing as how Morrible wasn't paying attention, Galinda felt anger wrap around her. Her fingertips began to tingle and a strange sensation over took her.

"Let her go!" She yelled. An eery gold light engulfed Amaryn's wheelchair and yanked it out of Morrible's hands, bringing it back to Galinda. All of Shiz gaped at her.

"How did you do that?" Morrible asked, breathlessly.

"How did she do that?" Elphaba murmured, enviously.

"Galinda! You promised things would be different here!" Amaryn reprimanded.

"You mean this has happened before?" Morrible asked.

Galinda sighed. "Something just comes over me sometimes. Something I can't describe. I'll try to control it. I'm sorry, Amaryn." She said.

"What!" Morrible exclaimed. "Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! And my special talent, encouraging talent! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Not waiting for Galinda's answer, she kept going. "I shall tutor you privately and take no other students!" She finished.

Elphaba's eyes widened. First she takes my private suite, than she takes my seminar! The Emerald girl thought.

"Oh, Miss. Galinda. Many years I have waited, for a gift like yours to appear!" Morrible sang. "Why I predict The Wizard might make you his, Magic Grand Vizier!"

"The Wizard?!" Galinda asked surprisedly.

"My dear, my dear! I'll write at once to The Wizard. Tell him of you in advance. With a talent like yours, dear, there is a define-ish chance! If you work as you should! You'll be making good..." Morrible finished.

Morrible strode over to Amaryn's wheelchair. "The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed...

"But Madame, I've always looked after my sister." Galinda protested.

"Everyone, to your dormitories." Morrible said, ignoring the blonde.

"But Madame..."

"Galinda, I'll be alright!" Her sister insisted. Seeing as how Morrible wasn't paying attention, Galinda felt anger wrap around her. Her fingertips began to tingle and a strange sensation over took her.

"Let her go!" She yelled. An eery gold light engulfed Amaryn's wheelchair and yanked it out of Morrible's hands, bringing it back to Galinda. All of Shiz gaped at her.

"How did you do that?" Morrible asked, breathlessly.

"How did she do that?" Elphaba murmured, enviously.

"Galinda! You promised things would be different here!" Amaryn reprimanded.

"You mean this has happened before?" Morrible asked.

Galinda sighed. "Something just comes over me sometimes. Something I can't describe. I'll try to control it. I'm sorry, Amaryn." She said.

"What!" Morrible exclaimed. "Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! And my special talent, encouraging talent! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Not waiting for Galinda's answer, she kept going. "I shall tutor you privately and take no other students!" She finished.

Elphaba's eyes widened. First she takes my private suite, than she takes my seminar! The Emerald girl thought.

"Oh, Miss. Galinda. Many years I have waited, for a gift like yours to appear!" Morrible sang. "Why I predict The Wizard might make you his, Magic Grand Vizier!"

"The Wizard?!" Galinda asked surprisedly.

"My dear, my dear! I'll write at once to The Wizard. Tell him of you in advance. With a talent like yours, dear, there is a define-ish chance! If you work as you should! You'll be making good..." Morrible finished.

"Mada-" Elphaba began.

"Not now, dearie! Shoo, shoo!" Morrible waved her away. "Something's wrong." Elphaba said to Pfannee and Shenshen. "I didn't get my way. I think I need to lie down." She fainted and her friends caught her just in time.

Galinda stood in the middle of the room, dazed but thrilled. "Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood?" She wondered. "This weird quirk I've tries to suppress, or hide. Is a talent? That could help me meet the Wizard! If I make good, So I'll make good!" She swore to herself.

"When I meet the Wizard, Once I prove my worth, and then I meet the Wizard what I've waited for since, since birth!" She sang on, hopefulness in her voice.

"And with all his Wizard wisdom, by my looks, he won't be blinded!" He won't care what color my hair is! "Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? No! He'll say to me, 'I see who you truly are a girl on whom I can rely!' And that's how we'll begin The Wizard and I!"

Galinda walked on to her dorm. A group of Shiz students walked past her and they all screamed, before dissolving in laughter and pointing rudely. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change! 'Cause once you're with the Wizard, no one thinks you're strange!" Not that I'd care anyways...

"No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed! And all of Oz has to love you! When by the Wizard you're acclaimed!" For once!

"And this gift, or this curse, I have inside, Maybe at last, I'll know why! When we are hand in hand, The Wizard and I!"

"And one day, he'll say to me, 'Galinda,' A girl who is so superior!" On the inside at least. "Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside, have a matching exterior! And since folks here to an absurd degree, Seem fixated on you being a blondie, (It was the only thing I could think of..) Would it be all right by you, If I de-blondified you?" Could he really?

"And though of course, That's not important to me." Yeah right. "All right, why not?' I'll reply! Oh, what a pair we'll be, The Wizard and I, Yes, what a pair we'll be, The Wizard and-" If she got to go with The Wizard, everything would be perfect! No more teasing, no more laughing! It would be, unlimited...

"Unlimited! My future is unlimited! And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know - it sounds truly crazy, and true, the vision's hazy! But I swear, someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me!"

And I'll stand there with the Wizard feeling things I've never felt! And though I'd never show it, I'll be so happy, I could melt!" (We don't have to change that, right?)

"And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die! Held in such high esteem! When people see me, they will scream!" For a good reason this time!

"For half of Oz's favorite team! The Wizard, and I!"

SCENE 4: What is this feeling?

I have to write a letter to my father about The Wizard and my hideous roomate Galinda thought

She got to a private place and she started writing a letter to her father, but she didn't notice Elphaba was in the same place as her

"Dearest darlingest momsie and popsical" Elphaba said

"My dear father" Galinda said

"THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ" They both sang

"BUT OF COURSE I'LL CARE FOR AMARYN" Galinda sang

"BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RIIIISE ABOVE IT" Elphaba sang

"FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND, YES" They both sang

"THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMATE IS..." They both sang

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..." Elphaba sang

"...Green" Galinda said

They both looked at each other and then they both turned away

"What is this feeling?, so sudden, and new" Elphaba sang

"I felt the moment, i laid eyes on you" Galinda said

"My pulse is rushing" Elphaba sang

"My head is reeling" Galinda sang

"My face is flushing" Elphaba sang

"WHAT IS THIS FEELING?, fervid as a flame, does it have a name?, yeeeeeeeeeeeee-EEEEEEEEEEEEES..." The both sang and then they both walked until they were face to face

"Loathing" They both sang and they both turned their heads to see the wall(?

"Unadulterated loathing" They both and they turned their heads to see each other again

"For your hair" Elphaba said

"Your voice" Galinda said

"Your clothing" Elphaba said

"Let's just say... i loathe it all!" They both sang

"Every little trait however small" They both sang

"Makes my very flesh begin to crawl"

"With simple utter loathing"

"There's a strange exhilariton"

"In such total destation"

"IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!"

"Though i do admit it came on fast, still i do believe that it can last"

"And i will be loathing, loathing you my whole life LONG!" The both sang

The other students that were witnessing it all come in and they start singing

"Dear Elphaba you are just too good, how do you stand her? i don't think i could" The students sang

"She's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias but Elphaba you're a martir" The students sang

"Well... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!" Elphaba sang

"POOR ELPHABA FORCED TO RESIDE, WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED" The students sang

"WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU, WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!" The students sang

"WE SHARE YOUR LOATHING" The students sang

"WHAT IS THIS FEELING? SO SUDDEN AND NEW" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"UNADULTERATED LOATHING" The students sang

"FOR HER HAIR, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING" The students sang

"I FELT THE MOMENT, I LAID EYES ON YOU!" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"LET'S JUST SAY..." The students sang

"MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"WE LOATHE IT ALL!" The students sang

"OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL" The students sang

"DOES IT HAVE A NAME?" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL" The students sang

"YES..." They all sang

"AHHHHH!" They all sang

"LOATHING!" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"...LOATHING!" The students sang

"THERE'S A STRANGE EXILHARATION!" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"...LOATHING!" The students sang

"IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"...LOATHING!" The students sang

"IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"...SO STRONG!" The students sang

"THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"...LOATHING!" The students sang

"AND I WILL BE LOATHING... TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU!" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"...LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING!" The students sang

"MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!" Elphaba and Galinda sang

"Boo!" Galinda scared Elphaba

"Ahh!" Elphaba screamed and Galinda laughed and then they sat down in their spots in Dr. Dillamond's class


End file.
